


Satellites in the dark

by Ailisea, NatMatryoshka



Series: Violently Violet: Meet miss V. [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I love them so much, Making Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pillow Talk, Smut, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), V's completely in love with Judy, With a touch of angst too, sapphic couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailisea/pseuds/Ailisea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMatryoshka/pseuds/NatMatryoshka
Summary: When they move to the bedroom, still holding each other and a little tipsy, Judy’s bed always seems the best place to keep their party going.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Series: Violently Violet: Meet miss V. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061261
Comments: 8
Kudos: 237





	Satellites in the dark

Decembers in Night City are not even close to the general idea of winter: no snow, no freezing cold, no postcards with smiling Santas and white rooftops. Yet, they are beautiful in their own way. Up above, on the rooftop of Judy’s apartment, one can almost touch the stars, in the brisk air of the night.

"Happy birthday, V."

Judy holds out a small packet, wrapped in a shiny, red piece of plastic paper. What’s inside feels soft, and V smiles. Her voice lowers a bit.

"You know, I haven't received a birthday present in ages."

"Well, then it’s the perfect excuse to start again.”

There is something precious in Judy's small, clever smile. Something warm to be discovered with time, a present revealed only to those who know her well. She is so strong and resourceful, and brave. Ready to fight anyone and anything threatening her loved ones, with all her strength. A kind soul in the glorious neon sewer that is Night City.

Her Judy. The girl she’s in love with.

V unwraps the package, until a striped scarf appears, purple as her hair, blue as the night sky above them. Entirely handknitted.

“Like it?” Judy’s slightly hoarse voice sends a shiver down her spine. “I found a small thrift shop here in Kabuki, they sell pretty much everything… vintage stuff, posters of Bushido and so on.” She smiles again. At this point, everyone in town must have heard about her fascination for Bushido. “The choom there said it’s old, but its colors are still vibrant. That purple made me think ‘bout your hair.”

“It’s… ah, Judy. It’s the best thing I’ve ever seen.” It is not easy to explain how much that present means to her. V lowers her head, letting Judy cover her neck, enjoying the feeling of her fingers brushing lightly against her skin, leaving a trace with their flowery scent. The fabric perfectly matches her hair color.

“Well, you look amazing. Just as I thought you would.” She stands up, stepping back a little to gaze on the result. “Now you can run anywhere with your bike without the risk of catching a cold.”

She is standing right in front of her, arms crossed in a defensive pose, almost as if she didn’t know how to react in the face of that emotion. An enigmatic smile curving her lips, the weapon she always carries around. She is happy and proud of herself; V is sure of it. But it’s not easy for her to let her emotions roam free. Not after everything she’s been through.

The scarf is warm in V’s hands, a soft cloth, rough almost. It makes her think of better times, wonderful winter holidays, people who loved to be surrounded by friends. Her sister’s presents carefully wrapped in flyers she happened to find around the orphanage. Something lovely and frail, a vague and distant memory.

“I really don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything, then,” Judy takes her hand, kissing the palm first, then every finger, one by one, slowly. “You can thank me later.”

Since their first missions together, to the first, real day they went out together to leave the stress behind, she figured one thing out: Judy is more of a doer than a talker. She loves being kissed and cherishes those rare, small moments where the entire city around them seems to disappear. V’s lips cover hers, perfectly matching their shape. She tastes like sadness and painful moments she had to accept despite everything, like the cigarette she smoked not so long before. But there is also something fierce and secretly happy about her, something she saves for V alone. Judy cups her cheeks with both hands, deepening the kiss, aching for more. V moans, taken aback, only to quickly snap right out of it: her hands run along Judy’s body, then stop on her breasts, lightly caressing the thin fabric of her white shirt, teasingly. Judy lets herself go completely, moving the sheer fabric of V’s shirt to gently brush over her stomach, lingering on a nipple and pinching it up with her nails.

It is only when the girl answers to her attentions with a louder moan, that she realizes what they are really going to do in the cold December weather.

“Maybe we should go inside,” V says in a gasp, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a little smile. “The cold can… uh, flatline us. It’s December, after all.”

Judy’s eyes answer that thought with a mischievous glint.

“We can undress to keep each other warm and drink some beer,” she laughs. “C’mon V, don’t tell me you don’t like the idea? We’ve done waaay worse.”

“Oh, shut up.”

V bites her lower lip, until another moan escapes her mouth. Judy never fails with making her feel immortal: it only takes a kiss, a simple word whispered when they are alone, to do the trick.

*

Holding each other on Judy’s living room floor, shielded by the colorful darkness of neon lights, they like to celebrate in their own private ways: drinking beer, dispelling their respective past with stories from their lives. Judy bursts into laughter, slightly bending her head forward, one of the few moments she seems really happy. And when they move to the bedroom, still holding each other and a little tipsy, Judy’s bed always seems the best place to keep their party going.

“Hey, wanna help your ol’, beloved merc?”

“Anytime.”

Judy’s soft hands land on her back, quickly unclasping her bra and setting her skin free. She loves caressing her breasts, giving her nipples the attention and care they deserve. V closes her eyes for a moment, holding her breath, then turns around to return the favor, until they are both half naked and half drunk, giggling like two schoolgirls.

Standing in her arms, Judy’s tan nipples brushing against hers, V can only think how lucky she truly is without being able to really spell it out, because words seem to fade away altogether whenever she tries. She kisses her on the neck instead, gently biting her earlobe: _this night won’t last forever._ _Let’s do something about it._

Judy returns the kiss fiercely, then pushes her on the bed.

V drops on the mattress, giggling and dragging Judy along on top of her, colorful hair caressing her cheeks, dark eyes filled with light. She’s in love with her, and it’s too late to come back and undo it all. Thinking about Ria would be too easy and too wrong. Asking herself if Judy sometimes still thinks about Maiko is no different. _Let your exes stay in the past_ , a little voice inside scolds her. Now you are together, do you really think what you experienced with your exes is of any importance?

This time, it’s her moment to cup Judy’s face and start the kiss. She can feel Judy’s hands on her chest, on her stomach, everywhere, a feeling so overwhelming it’s almost difficult to focus on the present moment. She lets a finger slip from V’s belly button to her thighs without breaking eye contact, barely licking her upper lip. She’s so gorgeous V can’t help but tremble, her entire body screaming with ache and heat filling her belly. Judy’s finger stops only a few inches from the elastic band of her panties, gently moving it aside a moment after to caress her core, lightly brushing against her clit back and forth, looking at V again and again to catch her every single moan.

“J-Judy…”

Judy is patiently waiting for it. That surrender, the exact moment she will completely lose control.

“Please, Judy,” she pleads again. And Judy is happy to oblige.

She lowers her head to gently nibble at her wet folds, slowly caressing them with her tongue, savoring every single moan from V’s trembling lips. She knows what she’s doing to her, oh yes, she’s _perfectly_ aware - her smirk betrays her. But she’s more than happy to keep on tasting and teasing her with every breath, enjoying her reactions. She’s killing her with a pace too slow for her comfort but too good to be stopped, and V has no intention of stopping her.

One thing is for sure: Judy Alvarez is the best fuckin’ lover she could ever dream of. 

She can’t do anything but lose herself in that incredible feeling. And to think people always say she’s the quick tongued one… if only they knew Judy, they’d surely change their mind. She’s careful with giving her pleasure in any way, not just eating her out: caressing her thighs, leaving small kisses on her groin, on her stomach. Every now and then she looks up to meet her eyes, a victorious smile on her lips finally making V lose her mind.

Her orgasm comes quickly, Judy’s tongue still taking care of her clit. V’s sweaty fingers tightly squeeze the sheets, and Judy’s name on her lips echoes like a forgotten prayer. V lets out a small cry, trying to catch her breath despite the numbness in her muscles and her racing heart: when she opens her eyes again, Judy is above her. Their foreheads touch.

“Now it’s your turn,” V smiles, voice still shaky from pleasure. She pushes Judy beneath her, then pulls her in for a new kiss. Judy likes to be in control but does not mind being topped either: she looks so tiny under her body, despite being slightly taller than V, and her eyes are so surrendered and trusting. Judy takes her hand, guiding her exactly where she longs to be touched, and V smiles.

She finally takes care of Judy’s body, committing to her as much as the other girl did before, trying to make her feel loved and happy. Her soft moans are the only reward she’s looking for.

*

“Thanks for everything, Sumi.”

“Hey, I’m the one who should be grateful, today. It’s my birthday, remember?”

Judy looks at her, head resting on V’s chest. Her cheeks are rosy, her lips still wet. She brushes V’s lips with a finger, while the blue neon light down in the street casts its shadow on the walls.

“For Ev and everything else. I mean…” her voice shakes, holding back a sigh as much as she can. “You treated her like a human being. Not like just some random whore.”

That memory still haunts V. Evelyn in her arms, her light body as empty as a rag doll. Evelyn standing next to Judy in her office at Lizzie’s, her voice confident as if she thought she had everything under control. _“And V, this is Judy. Best braindance editor I know.”_ The braindance analyzed with the help of T-Bug, Evelyn’s fear. She wanted to comfort her so bad, she clearly remembers that feeling. Some nightmares are still painful to remember, even after months, they are impossible to truly forget. Evelyn lying in the bathtub, lifeless, Judy sitting next to her, shaking with sobs, her dark makeup running down her cheeks, and so her tears.

“She deserved better” whispers V, running her fingers through Judy’s hair. “I… I just wanted to help. To see both of you happy.”

Judy slowly shakes her head. She can afford to be vulnerable only after sex, naked next to V’s body, no one around to judge her. It doesn’t last long, though: a moment after, she goes back to being her usual self, sassy and stubborn. Seeing past the bitter irony she wears like a mask is not easy, yet V never fails to do so.

“And that’s why I love you so much.” She holds her close, Judy’s soft breasts caressing hers. Her body is warm, making her feel safe. “You want to make the world a better place, V. No one has ever done so much for me… or for her.”

“I love you too, Judy.”

It’s more than a confession: it’s like tearing her heart apart and laying it in her hands, without asking anything in return, no more fears holding her back. She never dared to wish that much, yet somehow the feeling of surrender she experiences with her is not an undesired stranger, because in her heart she knows Judy would never hurt her. There is something powerful between them, a strong chemistry she experienced many times during their missions: moving as if they were one, speaking one for the other, having each other’s back. They were partners before even realizing it. She can trust Judy. She can love her, without any hesitation.

_Maybe I fell in love with you because you looked like a good person, Judy. And I found out you really are…_

Judy kisses her again, tasting her lips as if she never had enough. It’s a deeper kiss this time, longer than the ones she gifted her with before. It makes her feel stronger than ever.

“So… happy birthday again.” Judy’s eyes shine bright, she can even see them in the velvety darkness of night. “Hope I could make you spend a good evening.”

“Oh, you did. You do every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> V and Judy's relationship (and CP 2077) is really making my days brighter. I'm so in love with them, their story, their chemistry... I'm so happy I have the chance to play this incredible game. 
> 
> The story you just read was patiently translated and shaped by my wonderful partner Ailisea, the Judy to my V. She's a super skilled translator, writer and an amazing artist. If you'd like to support her, you can do so on her Tumblr (@ailisea-art) or Instagram (@ailisea_art)
> 
> Thank you for stopping by, dear reader! Hope you'll like my other CP stories!


End file.
